Seduction By Pie
by The Child of Time
Summary: Booth’s mouth opened and closed several times, and Brennan took pleasure in the fact that he was having a hard time formulating a response.“Did-did you just use squint speak to accuse me of wanting to cross that line?” B/B of course!


**Disclaimer: Please, please don't make me say it. (sighs) Fine. I do not own Bones. But someday I will! Because "everything happens eventually".**

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this, but when my muse stopped by to inspire me I figured I'd take advantage of the situation..She's been ignoring me lately, so I'll take what I can get.**

* * *

Sweets' words echoed in Brennan's mind as she entered the diner. "You know, I think it's interesting psychologically how Agent Booth's constant efforts to persuade you to enjoy fruit pie, could be interpreted as a kind of seduction."

Of course, that idea was ridiculous. Even if Booth _did_ want to seduce her- which he didn't- he would not do so with pie. He knew that she found pie to be too sweet and that she did not like her fruits cooked and sugar coated. In fact, she wasn't sure why Booth always begged her to eat pie. All she knew was that it _wasn't _in an effort to seduce her.

"Bones? Booooones? Earth to Bones." Booth's voice brought Brennan back to reality. She swatted his hand away from her face and turned to smile apologetically at the waitress.

"Just coffee, please." She said politely. The waitress nodded before walking away.

Booth looked at Brennan in concern. "So…" he began cautiously, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" Brennan answered a little bit too quickly.

Booth remained silent as he continued to stare at her, his expression a mixture of curiosity, amusement, and suspicion. Brennan looked down at the table in an effort to avoid looking into his eyes. She hated when he looked at her like that. She always felt as though if he stared at her long enough, he could read her mind and know exactly what she was thinking or feeling, even though she knew that it was scientifically impossible. She often felt transparent around him. The way he could see right through her made her feel more nervous than she would like to admit.

Brennan was saved from further interrogation when the waitress returned with two cups of coffee and a piece of pie. Booth's face instantly lit up when he saw the pie, and Brennan rolled her eyes at his childish excitement.

"You want some, Bones?" Booth asked as he picked up his fork.

Brennan fought back a smile and tried to appear annoyed by his question. "You know that I don't, Booth. Why do you feel the need to repeat a question when you already know the answer?"

Booth ignored her and began waving his fork, which now had some pie on it, back and forth in front of Brennan's face. "Please?" he asked with a pout, "For me?"

"Fine. One bite." The words were out of her mouth before she could think it through, and now it was too late to take them back. She wasn't sure why she agreed, but she decided to blame Booth and his stupid, childish pout. The pout was almost as bad as that charm smile of his. He knew that he could talk her into almost anything if he used it and, to her frustration, he used it often.

Booth looked at her blankly for a moment. "Yes?" he asked in shock, "You're actually going to eat it?"

Brennan sighed. "Just give me the fork."

Booth handed Brennan the fork and watched in awe as she bit off the pie, chewed, and swallowed. He grinned expectantly and waited for Brennan to say something. She was silent for several seconds before responding with, "I find this pie to be satisfactory."

Booth's grin transformed into a full on charm smile. "Ha! You loved it, Bones! You, Temperance Brennan, are in love with pie."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I said that I liked the flavor, Booth, not that I had feelings for it."

Booth shook his head, still smiling. "I can't believe it. I cannot believe that you ate pie."

"It's not that difficult to process the fact that I ate pie." Brennan replied in frustration.

"You liked it, too. You _enjoyed_ eating pie." Booth said as he leaned forward and pointed an accusatory finger at Brennan's face.

Brennan was becoming increasingly annoyed by Booth's excitement, and his close proximity was…well, to be honest, unnerving. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt an odd sensation in her stomach, which was obviously caused by the pie. Never mind the fact that it was impossible for the pie to have affected her this quickly after eating it. She felt herself blushing. That was it. She needed space.

"Do you have some kind of disorder that requires you to repeat yourself?" Brennan scooted backwards in her seat, attempting to put as much distance as possible between herself and Booth.

Booth chuckled to himself, causing Brennan to become even more frustrated. That jerk was amused by her discomfort!

"Sorry, Bones." Booth apologized, "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"I don't see why you are so shocked." Brennan argued, "It was you who informed me that everything happens eventually." She immediately looked down and became fascinated with her coffee cup. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. It wasn't like he needed to know that she hung on to his every word. The man had a big enough ego already.

Her fears were confirmed with Booth's smirk. "You remember that?"

Brennan lifted her eyes from the mug so that she could glare at her partner. "I have an excellent memory, Booth."

"Mhmm" he replied, unconvinced.

She wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his face. Angela's voice encouraged her with a few ideas of _how_ she could do just that. Great, now she was hearing voices too.

"You know what I think?" Booth asked, leaning closer to Brennan yet again. What was wrong with him? Did he have trouble grasping the concept of personal space? Brennan shook her head mutely; a little bit afraid of what would come out if she opened her mouth. Her brain seemed to shut down in situations such as this.

"I think that you are just upset because I was right and you were wrong." And now the charm smile had returned. She smiled back at him as a thought formed in her head.

"There's a fault in your logic." Brennan said softly. She leaned closer on instinct, but immediately regretted it when she realized that her nose was almost touching Booth's.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Brennan could feel his warm breath mingle with hers, and the sensation sent chills up her spine. She swallowed nervously as she tried to remember what they were talking about.

"You said that everything happens eventually. But you also said that there's a line that coworkers can't cross. I think that crossing that line falls into the category of everything, don't you?" She smirked at the look of confusion that passed over Booth's face. And then her smirk vanished with his response.

"Do you memorize everything I say?" Okay, the smile was really starting to bother her now.

"Like I said, I have a good memory." She replied in what she hoped was a cold tone.

"Well, your 'good memory' is failing to remember that I said all _good_ things happen eventually. Crossing a line would most likely be bad, and therefore does not count." When had he become so damn logical? If she was thinking clearly, Brennan would have realized that she was entering dangerous territory. She would back off and drop the subject. But she wasn't thinking clearly. All rational thought had been left behind when she took that bite of pie. So instead of choosing the safe option, she decided to open her mouth again.

"I think that crossing a line could be good. In fact, I think that there would be no reason for a line, unless there was the intention of crossing it. The purpose of any line is to help set boundaries and keep oneself from breaking the rules. The need to draw a line only shows the person's desire to cross it." Brennan decided that something was definitely wrong with her. She had just relied on psychology, a soft science, to make her point.

Booth's mouth opened and closed several times, and Brennan took pleasure in the fact that he was having a hard time formulating a response.

"Did-did you just use squint speak to accuse me of wanting to cross that line?" Booth asked in shock.

"_What?_" Brennan lowered her voice when several heads turned in her direction. "That is _not_ what I said, Booth."

"Really? Because I think it is." Booth leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Brennan had been annoyed by his close proximity before, so why did she feel disappointed when he pulled away?

"Well, it's not." Brennan insisted. She waited a moment before adding. "_Do_ you want to cross the line?"

Booth raised his eyebrows. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I want to. Know. I want to know." She finished quickly, biting her lip to prevent further slipups.

To her frustration, Booth's smirk returned. "You want to _know_?"

"Yes!" Brennan snapped, "It's a simple question, Booth."

"I agree." Booth said with a smile, "So why don't you give me your answer first, Bones?"

Brennan took a deep breath in and slowly released it. She had already said way too much and she didn't think that adding one more thing to the list would make it any worse that it already was.

"I think that there could be definite benefits to crossing said line." She began, but she wasn't able to finish because Booth pulled her into a kiss. She lost track of steamboats as she allowed herself to enjoy the moment. Her brain was screaming that she needed oxygen and she reluctantly pulled away for air.

"So…so that's a yes?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Booth laughed as he reached out to take her hand. "Yeah, Bones, that's a yes."

Brennan smiled. Maybe pie wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Did you know that everytime you push the button and leave a review Booth takes Brennan against a wall? It's true. I swear. I would never lie about such a serious matter.**


End file.
